


Alpha Mates

by EdmondJames_Dantes



Series: NCIS A/B/O Alternate Universe [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Anal Sex, Conflict, Established Relationship, Family, Gibbs's POV, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of case-related rape beastiality murder suicide, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Slice of Life, Work-Life Balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdmondJames_Dantes/pseuds/EdmondJames_Dantes
Summary: Some things go well, some things don't, and Gibbs tries to keep his head up because life happens all at once whether you're ready for it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to 'Glimpses of an Alpha Life' and i think it would probably be enjoyed a bit better if you read that first, but this is pretty much an entirely self-explanatory, stand-alone story and i think you should be fine reading it without the prequel if that's how you want to play it.
> 
> also, i haven't tagged for character bashing for the way i've portrayed ziva in this, because it wasn't intended to be that, she just makes for a really good antagonist, but if anyone would like me to add to the tags, just let me know.

Gibbs fucking loves fucking Tony. Makes him feel young and wild and ridiculously demanding as he pushes his lubed cock into Tony's tight ass, Tony moaning and whimpering beneath him, but Gibbs has over a decade of pent up yearning and desire and love urging him on, never mind that they've been doing this for a couple years now, it always feels new and fresh and exciting, and Gibbs is hot and sweating and overwhelmed as he presses his cock in deeper, reaching into Tony and carving a place for himself inside.

"Oh fuck, Gibbs," says Tony brokenly, and Gibbs is in complete goddamn agreement with him, could fucking cry with how hot and oil-slick and tight Tony is, the friction is delicious, the sweet, sweet drag of their skin together, and again it takes Gibbs by surprise that he's literally inside Tony, under his skin. Alphas aren't meant to be fucked but Tony lets Gibbs fuck him, knot him, load him up with cum 'til Tony's stomach's aching, every single time Gibbs wants it, and by God does he want it now.

"Fuck yeah, Tony, so nice and tight for me, alpha," mumbles Gibbs into the warm skin of Tony's throat, knowing Tony likes for him to be verbal but Gibbs still shies away from being loud. He gently rocks his hips, barely grinding in and out, but rubbing over Tony's sweet spot and his pretty, handsome alpha whines like a goddamn whore paid a thousand bucks. Gibbs blushes, even though Tony's not looking at him, Tony's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Mmm yeah, Gibbs, so good, your cock is fucking perfect, fucking killing me," says Tony, moaning and gasping, all but sobbing with pleasure. "Fuck me, give me your knot. Fuck me, alpha, knot me, _Gibbs_."

Gibbs grins happily and does what his alpha mate tells him to.

*

The next day they're back to work, and into a rather precarious situation.

There's no hiding that Gibbs and Tony are mated, with their bruised bite marks on their swollen mating glands easy to see; and there's no hiding that Gibbs and Tony are mated _to each other_, their scents irrevocably changed. Gibbs smells like Tony now, and he likes it, likes the permanence, likes knowing Tony won't ever walk away from him. But looking at the pinched, pale resignation on Tony's face as he fends off interrogations from three different people all at once, Gibbs thinks maybe there's a good chance Tony might just walk away from NCIS.

Gibbs doesn't really know what to do, sips his coffee to buy himself time to think, but still doesn't know how to get Tim and Ziva and Abby off Tony's back. And maybe that's part of the problem, is no one is giving him shit for mating Tony, but everyone's questioning Tony for mating him. Questioning Tony's sanity and intelligence in mating with bites in what everyone assumes is an incredibly fast time, questioning Tony's commitment to Gibbs because up until now they've thought of him as some kind of playboy because of all his silly flirting, questioning his sexuality that everyone had assumed was for omega and beta women (and Tony mating Gibbs is technically crossing two axes of sexuality with Gibbs being both a man and an alpha).

And Gibbs ain't oblivious to the grief and sheer _rage_ that's barely restrained in Ziva's voice, never mind that the alpha female is taking it out on the one person she not-so-secretly wants to fuck. Never mind that all these years down the track Tony still hasn't got a clue that she's been flirting with him with _intent_, because he's already all wrapped up in Gibbs.

Finally Gibbs loses his cool, because nobody's letting Tony get more than a word in edgewise, and he barks for everyone to get back to work, brings out his fiercest glare and everyone scurries away, but looking at the misery on Tony's face, Gibbs is pretty sure the damage is already done. People who would claim to be their friends have just shown their hand: they don't trust Tony. Not to manage his own relationships responsibly, not to be faithful to his new mate, not to know his own sexuality and heart.

Gibbs walks over and holds Tony's hand and kisses Tony's forehead, gripping Tony's neck and bringing their foreheads together, just for a moment, trying to comfort him. He's maybe pushing the boundaries of professionalism, but last week Balboa and his beta mate had had a full on make-out session in the bullpen after Balboa got back from a two-week long trip, so Gibbs figures a little bit of physical affection is probably okay, and it's not like he hasn't given similar levels of platonic affection to Abby and Tim (Gibbs has a bit of a soft spot for omegas, given that both his first mate and their daughter had been omega girls).

Tony accepts it for a brief moment and then gently shrugs him off. Gibbs gets it. They're both alphas, and loving each other in public doesn't feel safe. There are some lines that other people just don't like to see crossed.

*

After dinner that night, Tony disappears up into the room that Gibbs has given him to take over with gym equipment and musical instruments and a full blown entertainment system, so Gibbs calls his dad, because Jackson Gibbs has never much cared for any kind of bigotry and he used to be well known for pulling his shotgun on people who picked fights with his young reckless son, and Gibbs could use someone in their corner. Tony's been quiet, hasn't really complained about their friends giving him the third degree, but that's just how Gibbs knows it's serious. Tony doesn't really do quiet unless he's been mortally fucking wounded.

Jack's happy to hear from him. "You should call your old man more often, Leroy," says his light-hearted voice through the phone . Gibbs honestly doesn't know how the fuck they're related when Jack's always as bright and cheerful as sunshine and Gibbs always feels grumpy like he's permanently sleep deprived or something. It's probably depression creeping up again, keeping quiet about his and Tony's relationship was stressful enough and now they've wilfully outed themselves into what's turned into a bad situation, which ain't helping his state of mind, but he's not fucking admitting that to anyone. Gibbs has enough on his plate as is.

Gibbs softly explains the whole situation, from his relationship with Tony, and their recent mating with bites, to their co-workers' reactions. And how Tony's been silently beating himself up all day as if he thinks he deserves the shit they gave him. He doesn't worry his dad will react badly, doesn't think for a second that Jack would ever turn him away. Gibbs's dad isn't anything like Tony's father, though even Senior had reacted with more confusion than the aggression their co-workers had shown to Tony.

Jack growls and yells a bit, because he's always liked Tony, the cheerful alpha boy who always ate the cookies that Jack made to be eaten and happily shared stories of Gibbs with him, the two of them talking up a storm for hours. And fuck, thinks Gibbs as Jack rants about homophobic assholes, he's mated to someone just like his own dad.

And then his dad's yelling at him for not telling him sooner that he'd been creasing the sheets with Tony and Gibbs is grouching back that it's none of Jack's fucking business but somehow promising to take Tony up to Stillwater this weekend to make up for it. He reckons it'll make Tony happier, and if he's honest with himself Gibbs is happy to have someone special to take home to meet his dad, even if technically Tony and Jack have already met.

After a little while, Tony comes and sits beside Gibbs and holds his hand, giving a wan smile as he says hello to Jack over the phone, and something eases in Gibbs's chest, to know that even though things are hard at the moment, Tony still comes to find him rather than trying to deal with it completely on his own and a bottle of scotch. It's a mistake Gibbs has made in the past, going lone wolf with the going gets tough, but they're in this together now, and Gibbs holds Tony close to let his mate know he's not alone.

*

The next day they catch a bad case. The worst kind of case. Gibbs could kill God himself for giving them this FUBAR the day after he and Tony have just come out as being mated together.

A petty officer, Casey Brown-Levi (31 yrs old, white, omega male), was raped and murdered. But with everyone gathered in the bullpen, Ducky informs them all with a grave face that the knife wounds to Brown-Levi's arms were self-inflicted, and that he'd been coming down from an omega heat at his time of death. Abby bites her lip, looking heart-stricken as she adds that not all of the semen found inside Brown-Levi is from a human, but some of it is from a dog.

Tim throws up in his rubbish bin, Ziva grits her teeth and looks away, and Tony pales so drastically that Gibbs worries he's gonna faint.

Jesus Christ, Gibbs could just about join Tim at the rubbish bin, but... "You said that not all of the semen was human, Abs?"

Abby nods miserably.

"But some of it was human?" says Gibbs grimly, trying to hold his breakfast in his roiling stomach and set the pieces of the puzzle into the big picture at the same time.

"What does it matter, Gibbs?" snaps Ziva. "Omegas in heat will let anything knot them if they get desperate enough." And Gibbs knows that she's upset, that she's lashing out in anger, trying to make some sense of this fucked up scenario, but victim-blaming is a line that _Gibbs_ refuses to cross.

"Hey!" shouts Tim, aggrieved. Abby, the other omega in the room, doesn't look any more impressed, and despite being an alpha, Tony's never looked so annoyed in his life.

Gibbs glares daggers at Ziva, barely keeping control of his temper. "There are just as many unfortunate cases of alphas driven mad by rut who have knotted animals, so you shouldn't go throwing stones in glass houses, David," says Gibbs icily. Ziva may be an alpha female and therefore rarer than a diamond in the sand, but that doesn't exclude her from the alpha-omega condition.

"I am well aware that alphas in rut can get desperate enough to shove their knot in somewhere it doesn't belong," says Ziva with a careless glance at Tony before she looks back at Gibbs with death in her eyes.

It takes a second to understand. The fucking nerve on her hypocritical _ass_. Tony flinches hard, mouth falling open in shock. Abby covers her mouth, stumbling back as Tim gasps and stares, and Ducky is left speechless for the first time in his life.

Ziva glares at Gibbs hatefully.

Gibbs sees red and lunges forward.

*

For the full on knock-down drag-out fight that Gibbs and Ziva have in the middle of the bullpen, Vance benches the both of them (and passes the Brown-Levi case along to Balboa's team, along with Gibbs's recommendation that Balboa look into finding who the human semen belonged to). Two weeks' suspension without pay; Gibbs, because Vance expects better from him than to _start_ fights, especially with fellow agents and teammates, and Ziva for her attitude. Ziva's signed up for sensitivity training courses but Gibbs couldn't give a shit, he refuses to keep her on his team. Gibbs can't forgive her this. He can't fire her, but he's not required to have her working with him or his mate. Gibbs will be lucky if she doesn't press assault charges in retaliation for his throwing her off the team, but again, he couldn't care less if she does. He's just fucking done with her.

Tony takes the two weeks' time off work, and they drive up to Stillwater early, taking the _Chevrolet Camaro_ because despite his downcast mood, Tony wants to show it off to Jack. Tony drives the whole way and Gibbs rides shotgun, because he's fucking injured - Ziva hadn't held back, but neither had he - and he's tired and grouchy, Tony shooting him little worried looks every fifteen minutes like clockwork, but the more distance they put between D.C. and them, the more they both relax, either Gibbs's headache easing or the painkillers kicking in, and the rock 'n' roll music soothing the crease between Tony's furrowed eyebrows, and Gibbs picks at their little bag of beef jerky and feeds some to his alpha mate.

They pull into the driveway of Gibbs's childhood house while Jackson's still out working at the shop, but Gibbs still remembers where the key is hidden round back under the small flower pot that he painted a rainbow on a lifetime ago. It's even got the same pink flowers in it that he vaguely remembers planting with his mom, though they've probably long since been replaced. Tony carries their luggage in and Gibbs leaves his mate to poke around his old childhood bedroom as he staggers into the shower, letting the hot water wash away the aches and pains of hours in the car on top of his injuries.

Ages later, when Gibbs finally deigns to leave behind the perfect hot water pressure, he dries off and pulls on socks and sweatpants, a t-shirt and a plaid flannel shirt, and looking around his old room, he sees that Jack's barely touched it. Sure, the bed's bigger and has new plain sheets on it, that change happening only after Gibbs had run into Jack on a case in Stillwater a couple years back, but the woollen quilt on top of the new down duvet is the same mismatched quilt made up of colourful woollen squares that his mom had knit for him, and his little boat models, chess pieces, various carvings and sketches are still sitting haphazardly on his desk, his posters still on the walls, his toy planes still hanging in their mobile beside the window.

Gibbs looks at his untouched childhood bedroom and thinks of Kelly's untouched bedroom in his own house, bright and pink and filled with all the things she'd loved, and finally, finally Gibbs understands just how much his dad loves him and misses him, even after all these years later. Gibbs stands there for a long minute, his heart aching terribly, stuck staring at dust shimmering in the fading sunlight spilling into his bedroom, before muffled laughter drifts up through the house to his ears. Nodding to himself, Gibbs goes downstairs to find his dad's made hot chocolates with marshmallows, Tony's wrapped up in another one of Jack's old sweaters, a cookie crumbling in his hand, excitedly chattering on about some movie to Jackson Gibbs, the former happy to have someone to listen to him and the latter happy to have someone to listen to.

Jack nods him towards the mug of hot chocolate set aside for him and Gibbs nabs it with a thankful smile, sitting down with a pained grunt - Ziva's given him a fair amount of bruises, though fortunately nothing's broken - attracting worried glances from both his mate and his dad. "I'm fine, stop worrying," says Gibbs.

"Yeah, son, like it's even possible to stop worrying about you when you're such a headstrong alpha that's _still_ always getting in fights," scoffs Jack, with Tony nodding vigorously at his words.

Gibbs rolls his eyes, and just takes Tony's hand in his, settling in to listen to his family talk the evening away.

*

Tony insists on bottoming that night, insists on being both fucked and knotted, a wild angry glint in his eye, and Gibbs eyes him worriedly because while Tony likes bottoming, he loves topping (he's such an alpha, they both are), but Gibbs ain't about to turn him down, so in his childhood bedroom in which they're staying, he bends Tony over the edge of his new bigger bed, slathers his cock in lube and fingers Tony's ass 'til it's wet and loose, then Gibbs fucks Tony, hard and fast, just as Tony quietly - with deference to Jack still awake and sitting downstairs - asks.

It's not like Gibbs doesn't get it, Ziva's little jab is like Senior's bullshit all over again, only this time Tony's the one full of defiant pride, wanting to prove that he likes a cock and knot up his ass, wanting to prove that it's good, wanting to take pleasure from what everyone says they shouldn't want. Gibbs takes extra care to make it good for Tony, not that he would otherwise neglect his lover, but Gibbs doesn't want Tony to get so caught up in his anger that this fuck makes everything worse.

So Gibbs pulls out all the stops: makes sure to rub his cockhead over Tony's sweet spot plenty, rubs his hands up and down Tony's back, scraping his nails gently along Tony's spine in the way that always makes Tony shiver in visceral arousal. He cups and rolls Tony's furry balls, licks his own palm and gives Tony's cock long strokes, teasing the little sensitive sweet spot under the head with his fingers, smearing Tony's drooling pre-cum around, and he pulls hard down Tony's shaft as he fucks into Tony's ass so Tony gets a bit of timed dual stimulation, until his mate, panting for air and shuddering with pleasure, gasps out, "My knot's gonna blow, I'm gonna cum, I need you to knot me now, Gibbs!"

Gibbs gets a hand around the root of Tony's cock and Gibbs's guts twist in hot arousal because _oh_ _fuck yeah_, Tony's knot's swelling up quick, fat and heavy in his palm. Gibbs pulls out and gets Tony up on the bed properly, on his back, because it's one thing to fuck him in an awkward position but they need to be comfortable for a knotting, and Gibbs fumbles to get a condom on Tony's cockhead, not needing to get it down the shaft but wanting to stop his cum from going all over their bed sheets. Tony looks up at him with dark and hazy eyes, his green irises slim slivers around the blown pupils, and Tony holds his own knees up to his shoulders, baring his ass for Gibbs to hurry up and shove into his tight hot hole again.

Gibbs licks his lips, looking down at Tony's beautiful face, his hungry and wanting eyes, those perfect pink lips in an open-mouthed grin of pleasure and happiness so kissable, so fuckable, and Gibbs slaps his cockhead again and again on Tony's puckered asshole, teasing his mate, making him whine as he makes the both of them wait for it, and Gibbs works one hand around his own root, urging his own knot to swell up as Tony adjusts his grip on his knees, and just as Tony groans and gives in, about to snap at Gibbs to do something, to fuck him, Gibbs slides his cock into Tony's needy hole, sweet and easy with Tony so eager and relaxed, slipping in to the hilt in one single push.

Gibbs pumps his cock twice into Tony and then Tony's knot is swelling up, his ass clenching around Gibbs, his balls drawing up and his cock pulsing out spurt after spurt of cum. Tony shuts his eyes and throws his head back, groaning low and deep, his whole body stiffening up, and Gibbs watches in wide-eyed arousal as Tony's untouched cock throbs where it lays on his abs and starts filling the condom with cum.

Tony glares up at him from under his sweaty fringe. "Fucking knot me, alpha," he demands, wrapping his hand around his own knot, squeezing tightly.

"Aw fuck yeah, Tony," says Gibbs, the words ripping out of his throat. "Gonna fuck you, knot you, fill you up with all my cum." Gibbs stares hungrily at where Tony's filling up the condom with more and more cum, showing off that alpha load with the cum stuffed condom rolling gently on his belly, and he fucks into Tony hard and fast and frantic for a few more moments before he starts the process of working his swollen knot into Tony's asshole.

Tony grits his teeth and breathes heavily as Gibbs gasps and moans and grinds his knot into Tony's asshole, then Tony lets out a strangled scream as Gibbs pushes in further, his knot popping in fast and Tony's ass clenching tightly around his root.

"Oh, oh fuck yeah, Tony," gasps out Gibbs, eyes rolling back into his head as his balls tighten, his cock pulsing, and he starts cumming hard. Gibbs braces his forearms on either side of Tony's head and drops his forehead to Tony's chin, moaning in pleasure, Tony's so tight, clamped impossibly tightly around his knot.

Under him, Tony gasps and whimpers, clutching at him, his hands gripping Gibbs's biceps, his legs coming around Gibbs's waist, ankles crossing and pressing lightly on Gibbs's lower spine.

Gibbs checks in with his mate, but Tony's checked out, dazed by the pleasure, babbling about how full he is, how good he feels, how perfect Gibbs's cock is, and Gibbs grins and strokes Tony's sweaty hair and presses kisses to his face, his lips and cheeks and forehead. Gibbs knows exactly how Tony feels, hell, even now Gibbs can scarcely feel his own bruises, he's flying so high. He wraps a hand tightly around Tony's knot, helping his mate keep that pressure they both need, and Gibbs lets out a moan as he sees how full and bulging with cum the condom attached to Tony's cockhead is, knowing he's seeding his mate with a similar load.

They lay there, knotted together, for roughly twenty minutes, touching and caressing each other gently, Tony coming back down to earth and demanding kisses, beaming up at Gibbs with that bright happy grin, eyes lit up and full of warmth as he strokes Gibbs's cheek.

There's a lot of things Gibbs needs to deal with: the pull-out once his knot's fully softened, helping Tony clean up _that_ mess (and patiently listening to Tony whinge about having to sit on the toilet for ten minutes) and helping Tony take off and dispose of the cum-filled condom, then showering quickly and pulling on pyjamas before going downstairs to tell Jack _good night_ and kiss him on the cheek before his old man goes to bed, two weeks of nothing to do in Stillwater, though he doesn't doubt his dad will find something to keep him out of trouble but will completely fail to realise that he also needs to give Tony something to keep _Tony_ out of trouble, and then sooner or later, Gibbs and Tony will have to go back to work and deal with that clusterfuck shit-storm.

Still, Gibbs pushes aside those thoughts for a bit longer and he nuzzles into his alpha mate's throat and drops kisses to the mating bite under Tony's ear, Tony running fingers through his hair and murmuring sweet nonsense, and Gibbs grins tiredly but happily.


	2. Chapter 2

When Gibbs pads down the stairs, just a little bit of a spring to his step, the living room is dark in the late hour, the curtains closed and only his dad's reading lamp on and the fire going in the hearth, and Gibbs is struck by déjà vu, a thousand times of walking down these stairs and into this room, familiar and safe, warm and cosy. He half expects his mom to be up late baking a pie in the kitchen (she'd hated cooking but loved baking) as his dad reads in the armchair and Gibbs stands there for a moment, letting the old, _good_ memories wash over him and mix in with the _new_ good memories.

His dad glances over at him, just the once, and then he fixes Gibbs with a look of knowing amusement.

"You and your alpha boy have some good fun?" says Jack, chuckling heartily and taking a sip of his coffee, a book open midway and propped up on the puffy arm of his armchair. It's probably a crime thriller puzzle; like father, like son.

Gibbs blushes bright red and looks down at himself, cleanly showered and fully dressed in sleepwear: thick socks, flannel pants and a sweatshirt, before glaring furiously at his dad. How the fuck does he _always_ know? Every girl Gibbs had ever kissed (all of two, prior to Shannon) and every time Gibbs had gotten into Shannon's panties (many, many times before they'd finally left Stillwater for good, the both of them giggling as they escaped the disapproving gazes of her parents and snuck away to various lonely spaces which they had filled up with love), and now his father even knows when he's gotten hot and heavy with Tony too?

"Is Tony feeling better then?" Jack changes the subject, letting a touch of seriousness into his tone.

"Yeah," grunts Gibbs, and throws himself onto the couch, the end nearest his dad. "Think the sex helped put stuff into perspective. Ziva said some stuff, or well, implied it," he says reluctantly. "Comparing two alphas knotting to bestiality."

Jack stills in his armchair.

Gibbs doesn't look at him, slings his arm over his eyes.

"Lots of people say lots of bullshit. But it hurts more when it comes from a friend," says Jackson finally, letting out a long sigh, putting his empty coffee cup down and closing his book. And Gibbs had_ known_ that it was bullshit, but it's good to hear someone, anyone, his dad agree. He glances over, and yeah, it's Lee Child's latest _Jack Reacher_ novel, he'd bought a copy for himself three weeks back but hasn't gotten around to reading it yet.

"Don't know if Tim and Abby are homophobic or just assholes, but they made it fucking clear they think Tony doesn't know what's good for himself. Guess they think I don't have any good judgement either by extension, but they didn't dare mess with me. But I think Ziva was just saying homophobic shit to hurt us. Pretty sure she wants to knot Tony herself." Gibbs huffs and plays with the hole in his pants at the knee, still not knowing what to make of that mess he left at work. His back, sides and abs, are purple with bruises, a tender scrape on his temple, but he's grateful that as an alpha female with a cock (and internal testes) of her own, Ziva never thought to go for his balls.

"Tim and Abby are both good-looking omegas around your alpha's age, usually on good friendly terms with him and spend a lot of time with him. They probably reacted badly because they assumed Tony would settle down with one or both of them eventually. That don't make it right, but they'll get over it, and if they're halfway as decent as I think they might be, they'll apologise and mean it for giving him a hard time for mating you, and you and Tony can get your grovelling's worth outta them," Jack waves it off dismissively.

"But Ziva." His dad sighs. "I know you gave Ziva an ass-whooping for talking shit about you and your mate, but I think you boys need to think twice about working with people who are so willing to turn their backs on you," says Jack bluntly, scowling something fierce. Because yeah, there's a difference between a bit of a 'hard time' and an all-out fight, even if Gibbs threw the first hit.

"Dunno where we'd go," says Gibbs softly, because there's no way Ziva would choose to leave NCIS when it's her ticket to the USA and out of her father's clutches, and he thinks of police departments and the FBI and CIA, even though Gibbs is definitely too old to get into the spy game, although the CIA might appreciate his ruthlessness. But none of them are overly friendly to queer people. NCIS is one of the more progressive agencies that Gibbs knows of, with less cases of back up arriving too late. "Not many people willing to stick their necks out for alphas who mate alphas."

The whole goddamned world seems to think that alphas need to be mating omegas and breeding out pup after pup after pup. But at 7 billion people on the planet, Gibbs ain't worried about the human race dying out. However, Jack is frowning unhappily, and Gibbs winces to see that hurting look on his face. He hadn't come down here to burden Jack even more than he already has. "We'll work it out, Jack."

"Well, you and your alpha mate are always welcome here, Leroy," says Jack firmly, and Gibbs is so damned relieved to actually _hear _that, that he doesn't even wince at that dumb name of his.

"Yeah, I know, dad. Thanks," sighs Gibbs, thinking again of his childhood bedroom left untouched all these years, waiting for him to come back and _live_ in it again, even all grown up. It's maybe not the same as him leaving his daughter's room untouched after her murder, but it's similar enough to open a line of empathy to where his dad's standing. God, he'd been such a hot-headed dumbass, wanting to run off and join the marines just to piss off his ex-Air Force and newly turned pacifist old man. Hadn't been 'til later, until Kelly was growing up and Gibbs was wanting to hang up his own uniform to be at home with her, that Gibbs had understood that his dad had given up his planes and flying to be at home with his son.

"What's that dumb angry look on your face for? You've just gotten laid, son, I'd've thought the afterglow would've lasted longer," drawls Jack, chuckling lightly again, tossing his paperback onto Gibbs's stomach and making him catch it before it falls to the floor.

"How the goddamn hell do you always know when I've gotten my knot caught?" complains Gibbs, groaning and bringing a frustrated fist down on his knee.

"Because it's always written all over your goddamn face, knot-head," snorts Jack, laughing quietly as he heaves himself out of armchair. "I'll get us some beers."

Gibbs doesn't offer to get them instead, because his old man ain't that old yet, getting there maybe, bones creaking awfully as he gets up and shuffles off to the kitchen, but Jackson would only take the offer of help as an insult. Gibbs snorts softly, recognising where he gets it from.

The stairs squeak, just a little, and Gibbs calls out to Jack, "Get a beer for Tony too, will ya?"

Tony looks amused, eyes laughing at Gibbs as he finally comes down the rest of the way and sits on the couch beside Gibbs. He's wearing sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt, but even under that it's obvious his body's still all loose and relaxed from their fucking and knotting, and Gibbs can tell just looking at him that Tony's feeling _good_, sated and happy, sprawling on the couch and placing a hand on Gibbs's thigh.

"So how much of that did you eavesdrop?" says Gibbs wryly.

Tony chuckles, eyes glittering as he stares at Gibbs. "You really are a knot-head sometimes," he snickers.

"Well, thanks, darlin'," drawls Gibbs, shaking his head and letting out the grin tugging at his lips.

"You want me to leave you and your dad to talk?" asks Tony seriously, his mouth a firm line of worry.

Gibbs eyes him with not a small amount of awe at his thoughtfulness and kindness, not so sure he'd make the same offer if it were Tony's father. Then again, Senior is a dumb jackass who probably should be kept under watch and who definitely should_ not _be trusted with his own son. "Nah, Tony, stay. We'll have a beer each and then we can say our goodnights to dad and go get some sleep. God knows we'll need it, he'll probably put us to work first thing tomorrow morning."

Jack huffs, coming back into the room with three bottles of beer and a small plate with a thick slice of white and yellow cake on it. "Like I'd make Tony open the shop in the morning. I like him more than that."

"Uh huh," says Gibbs, taking two of the bottles off Jack before he drops them, twisting both open and then handing one to Tony. "But you'll put me to work opening the shop instead, won't you?"

Jack stares at him innocently. "Well it's not like the city boy's gonna know where anything is anyway, and you're not going to make your own old and frail father do it, are you, son?" As if he doesn't open up the shop five days a week and isn't still plenty strong and healthy now.

Tony laughs softly. "Thanks, Jack," he says, eagerly taking the plate with the cake on it.

Jack beams at him. "Vanilla with lemon icing, had a feeling you'd like it, Tony."

Gibbs stares incredulously at the large helping that Tony's no doubt going to demolish. "That's gonna make you fat, DiNozzo."

Tony bites his lip, darting a self-conscious look at him, and Gibbs rolls his eyes. "It's not like I care if you put on a few pounds, I'm just saying it's too big for eating right before bed!"

Tony eyes him warily before digging into his cake.

Jack swats Gibbs up the back of his head. "He's too skinny, he needs some more muscle on his bones, Leroy!"

Gibbs rubs the back of his head, wincing. "I don't think cake is gonna give him muscles, dad."

"That mean you don't want any?" says Tony mildly, before shoving another big forkful of soft fluffy cake into his mouth.

Gibbs pauses. And huffs, taking a sip of his beer. Then, grudgingly, "I didn't say that."

Jack shakes his head. "Taking the food right outta your own mate's mouth, Leroy."

Gibbs gives his dad the finger as Tony grins and feeds him a forkful, and it really is yummy, delicious cake, there's no way his dad made it.

They sit around drinking beer and eating cake, and even Jack gets a mouthful of it before Tony happily finishes it off, and Gibbs smiles, leaning against Tony, Tony's arm around his shoulders, Tony earnestly saying something to Jack about actually wanting to help out at the shop. Tony and Jackson chat for a while, before Gibbs yawns despite himself, and then Tony's putting the dishes and empty bottles in the kitchen, telling Jack good night and Gibbs that he'll see him when he comes up, and Gibbs is alone with his dad again.

"A good alpha you've got there," murmurs Jack.

"Yeah, God sure has let the world get fucked up but giving me Tony almost makes me willing to forgive him for the losses," agrees Gibbs softly, swallowing the last of his beer.

"I'm glad you have Tony, Leroy," says Jack, something sad about his eyes. Maybe he's thinking about mom, but Gibbs can't bear to.

"I love you, dad," blurts out Gibbs, too fast and unthinking to need courage.

Jack blinks at him before his face breaks out into a wide happy grin. "I love you too, son."

Gibbs puts his bottle down on the coffee table and puts his elbows on his knees, leaning forward and making himself look Jack in the eye. "I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while," he says evenly, like his heart's not thumping in his chest with the fear and knowledge that he's disappointed his father. It doesn't seem to matter how old he gets, some things don't change.

Jack appraises him consideringly. "I'm sorry too. Guess you had your reasons for keeping away."

Gibbs shakes his head and grimaces. "Just kept putting it off. I forget that I'm not the only one getting older, old man."

"Well, you're here now, and I'm glad to have you here. And I get you for two whole weeks!" says Jack with a warm grin.

Gibbs sighs, and doesn't bother reminding his dad that it's only because he got suspended for fighting: Jack already knows. "I'm going up to bed, dad, don't stay up reading the whole damn night."

Jack snorts and wipes a fake tear from his eye. "My own boy all grown up and putting himself to bed at a decent hour, well I'll be damned."

Gibbs shakes his head, smiling, and presses a kiss to his dad's cheek, his dad tilting his head instinctively to receive it. Gibbs had kissed his father good night every night right up until the night before he'd left for the marines, no matter the screaming fights they might've had during the day. "Good night, old man."

"Good night, Leroy. Don't stay up all night having sex with Tony, I expect you to open the shop tomorrow morning."

"_Dad! _Jesus," mutters Gibbs and takes the stairs two at a time, before Jack can say anything else embarrassing.

*

The two weeks of mucking about in Stillwater do wonders for Gibbs's health and happiness, his bruises fading by the end of it and his heart lifting at Tony's rising brightness. Working in the shop for his dad (and reading the comics when there's no customers), Jack dragging him to church on Sundays and him dragging Tony along too - because if Gibbs has to suffer through sermons then so does his mate, never mind that everyone loves Tony and fawns over his handsome alpha while Tony preens like a peacock. Not an inch of disrespect given to _Jackson Gibbs's_ alpha son and his son's alpha mate, because _everyone_ goes to the general store Jack's been running for the last 30-something years for their random groceries. Even Chuck and Ed keep their dumb mouths shut for once, probably recognising that Leroy Gibbs ain't outnumbered anymore; they never would have fought him in a fair fight.

And Gibbs shows Tony all the best places to escape from all the nosy overbearing Stillwater folk - because some things never change and this damn town is one of them, Gibbs is an outcast outlier who actually left - in order to love Tony up some, shyly showing his alpha mate where he'd taken his first mate, Shannon, and getting warm hugs for his honesty and a few whispered secrets in return which make Gibbs hug Tony back tightly and press kisses to his hair. It's good. To get away, to lower his guard, to trust that his dad and mate are safe within his reach and he's safe within theirs. To let his loved ones in and be let in, in return. And Tony's beaming bright and happily out from under his sunglasses by the end of their trip, which goes a long way to making Gibbs happy.

So feeling much better, physically and emotionally, Gibbs drives the first half of the journey back home, indulgently pulling off road when Tony tells him to, only to look at his mate in confusion after they've traded seats and Tony drives them further away from the highway. "Let's find a place for a picnic," says Tony with a grin, and drives along a while more until he pulls off the dirt road and parks the _Camaro_ behind a heavily wooded area.

Turns out that _picnic_ is code for Tony pulling Gibbs round to in front of the car and unbuckling Gibbs's belt, unbuttoning Gibbs's jeans, pulling them down around his ankles, caught on his boots, and then bending Gibbs over the shiny red hood of the _Chevrolet Camaro_. Tony leaves the engine running, rumbling under Gibbs's crotch and belly and chest, vibrating up through his cheek turned to rest high up on the hood nearer the window, and Tony's cranked up the music in his ridiculously expensive sound system that Gibbs had shaken his head at, but he ain't complaining now with the pounding music resonating through his bones, and Gibbs grins softly at the lyrics, _Take all my love, summer night with you and Zeppelin_, thinking of long hot nights with Tony and making their own music. Everything good comes back to his alpha mate these days.

Tony fucks him slow and sweet and teasingly like they've got forever stretching out in front of them and forever is this perfect in-between afternoon with the wind ruffling their hair under the hot summer sun, with dancing music and love songs and rock 'n' roll in the air, and there's nothing to do and no-where to be but each other, Tony holding him by his hip and splaying his other hand out between Gibbs's shoulder blades and fucking his wetly lubed cock in and out Gibbs's ass, Gibbs moaning and jerking his hips, rubbing his own lubed cock along the hot metal of the shuddering car, feeling like he could burn himself and not care, like Icarus flying too close to the sun, his balls tight and heavy and knot full blown from the get go, trembling from how fucking good everything feels.

Until finally, finally, Tony presses Gibbs down hard, heavy and demanding, and grinds his lubed knot into Gibbs's asshole, and Gibbs cries out from the sharp painful stretch of his alpha's knot opening him up wide and then Tony's _in_, inside of him as deep as it's possible for him to get, almost, _almost_ as deep as Gibbs wants him, and Gibbs is moaning, gasping and shaking from the pleasure, Tony's knot weighing heavily on his sweet spot, pressing and grinding, setting off sparks behind Gibbs's eyes and a wire of lightning from his prostate straight through his dick, shoving him over the edge into his orgasm like it always does, like freefall, like _flying_.

Tony rubs his back soothingly and lets him get his bearings back before hauling him up and onto the hood of the _Camaro_, so Tony can recline against the window, his long legs stretched out towards the headlights with Gibbs sprawled out and panting in his lap, above the wet cum stains he's already spilled over the front of the car. Every move to get to their new position shifts Tony's cock in his guts, and sitting in Tony's lap, leaning back against his firm chest, Gibbs can feel it throbbing in his ass and he will undoubtedly feel full and leaky from being seeded by the time Tony's done knotting him, but Gibbs likes the new position, staring dazedly up at the open blue sky, he likes how Tony wraps a tight hand around his knot and an arm around his chest, hugging him, likes how Tony nuzzles and kisses at his neck and ear and hair.

Gibbs happily nuzzles Tony back and says sweet things back to his alpha, and they both play with Gibbs's dick, fingers tangling as they stroke him and get his own alpha load of cum everywhere, in Gibbs's hair, on his face and chest, drooling all over his knot and balls and their fingers, spurting all over the car and his clothes as Tony's cock pulses inside his ass and loads and loads him up. Gibbs feels full and overflowing with love, grinning foolishly, that _just been fucked stupid_ grin that Gibbs knows he gets, and bursting with joy and life as Tony murmurs about how much he loves Gibbs like Tony always does when they end up knotted together, one way or the other, and Tony's got that goofy _just got my knot caught_ grin too, easy to hear in his voice.

Gibbs feels so damned good that he knows it can't possibly last, but he holds hard onto this good feeling, memorizing everything about this little break from reality, and hoards this memory with all his other most cherished and precious memories, of his mom and dad, of Shannon and Kelly, and of Tony too.

And he does in fact get an actual lunch, when his and Tony's stomachs both grumble hungrily only halfway through their knotting and Tony awkwardly reaches down and pulls his bag up onto the hood with them, pulling out pastrami sandwiches and chocolate bars and a couple cans of cola, the drinks still chilled from an ice pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone,
> 
> i'm having a lot more fun with this au than i thought i would! i've already got one more small scene writ with diane and tobias fornell, and gibbs and tony, so sooner or later there might be a third chapter, i'd quite like to do another chapter more similar to the layout of the first 'glimpses of an alpha life', but we'll have to see because i have no plot for this, so who knows. my problem is i like the worlds i come up with and then i don't know what to do with them.
> 
> anyway, this chappie is entirely self-indulgent (i say that like all of my stories aren't??) so whatever. i'm still sick but have had a couple good days, so thank you to the people who wished me well on the previous chapter. i'm still dreading the thought of having to expend the energy talking to actual individuals but i'll get there.
> 
> really hope everyone likes it! 
> 
> cheers,  
edmond.
> 
> p.s. music lyrics credit to Eli Lieb's Zeppelin.
> 
> p.p.s. i may have given myself a new kink or two with this little au (buries red face in hands).

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sick, which is why i'm not replying to comments because interacting with people looks really fucking daunting rn and i'm super tired. nothing life threatening or anything so dramatic, but the dr said it's gonna take a while (like months, i got a bad case of this shit, i'm not even fucken exaggerating, if i wasn't so tired i'd be so mad rn) for me to make a full recovery. dunno if i'll do much fic writing, but i already wrote this, and i'm under orders not to push myself too hard so i'll probably be sitting around going stir crazy anyway. so, we'll see.
> 
> anyway, please do feel free to let me know what you think of this story (i'll try to get back to everyone when i've got a bit more energy, sorry if it takes a while, i know i've left a few people hanging on the second chapter of 'glimpses').
> 
> thank you very much for reading this, hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it :)
> 
> cheers,  
edmond.


End file.
